Profound
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Paradigma mentah di dalam otakku, mendeskripsikan satu demi satu bagian hidup yang kulalui tanpa keluarga utuhku./DLDR/ Warn Inside/


**PROFOUND**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: Typo anywhere, dan kesalahan yang lainnya.**

 **No Flame!**

 **Happy Reading! ^•^/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuhku masih diam tak bergerak. Seperti hari-hari yang sebelumya, seorang wanita dewasa membiarkanku duduk di pangkuannya. Sementara mataku menerka ke segala arah. Taman berhias musim gugur, benar-benar pemandangan yang indah.

Tanganku terangkat ke atas. Sesaat setelah melihat selembar daun hijau jatuh dari tangkainya. Dahiku berkedut sembari bertanya pada seseorang di balik tubuhku, "Bukankah itu masih hijau? Kenapa dia sudah menjatuhkan dirinya?" tanyaku tanpa ragu.

Wanita itu menengadah. Yang tadinya sibuk dengan sumpit di dalam kotak bekalku, kini mengikuti arah telunjukku. Dia lantas tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak semua daun yang jatuh diakibatkan oleh tangkainya. Angin bisa saja menjatuhkan daun itu," jawabnya.

Aku mengangguk. Kini aku tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Ayahku pada Bibi Ameda Minggu lalu tentang kekonyolan dalam hidupnya.

Sekali lagi wanita itu menyuapkan bola-bola ikan yang sudah di goreng ke dalam mulutku. Dalam sekejap mulutku merapat. Aku menggeleng dengan kedua mata terpejam.

"Aku sudah kenyang," kataku menolak suapannya.

Ia tersenyum dan meletakkan kembali sumpitnya.

"Baiklah, aku tahu. Kau sudah makan lumayan banyak hari ini," balasnya mengemasi kotak makanku.

Aku berdiri dari pangkuannya. Kaki kecilku berniat untuk mengejar seekor kupu-kupu oranye saat aku tahu serangga itu ada di pucuk daun lebar di dekatku. Namun aku mengurungkannya karena kulihat seorang pria dengan setelan rapi dan lengkap, menghampiriku dan wanita itu yang masih duduk di belakangku.

"Kuuun..."

Suaranya lantang menyerukan namaku. Sama sekali tidak terlihat wajah lesu dan dinginnya seperti yang ia tampakkan setiap malam di ruang kerja di rumahku.

"Ayah!" seruku tak kalah heboh.

Aku berlari ke dalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajahku di balik tengkuknya. Bau khas _parfume_ mobil yang setiap hari aku nikmati di jok sebelah kemudi menempel sempurna di setiap sudut badannya.

Setelah puas memelukku, dia beralih pada wanita yang tadi bersama denganku.

"Apa kabar Tuan Neji?" sapa wanita itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yugao- _san_. Terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini," kata Ayahku.

Keduanya lantas berbalas senyum. Kemudian melangkah ke arah tujuan mereka masing-masing. Ayah ke tempat parkiran, sedangkan Bibi Yugao kembali ke Rumah Sakit.

Setiap hari sejak Ibu tidak menempati rumah kami, Ayah selalu mempertemukan aku dengan Bibi Yugao. Jujur saja, aku suka dengan Bibi Yugao. Selain dia sangat baik, dia juga pintar memasak seperti Ibu.

Kami kembali ke rumah. Tepat ketika jam besar di ruang keluarga rumah kami berbunyi. Ayah bilang, jika benda itu berbunyi empat kali di sore hari, itu artinya aku harus segera mandi. Maka dari itu, setelah pintu terbuka, aku segera berlari ke kamar dan menanggalkan semua pakaianku untuk selanjutnya aku menenggelamkan diriku di dalam bath up penuh busa yang sudah di siapkan Bibi Ameda untukku.

 **oOo**

Samar-samar kudengar sebuah suara dari luar kamarku. Saat aku membuka mata, kulihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Kenapa masih ada suara seseorang di luar sana?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku segera beranjak dari ranjang dan membuka sedikit pintu kamarku. Di balik pagar pembatas, aku melihat Ayahku sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita. Sayangnya dia membelakangiku, seolah tak mengijinkanku untuk melihat seinci 'pun wajahnya.

Tapi... sepertinya itu Ibuku. Namun jika benar, kenapa dia menggunakan pakaian lengkap seolah ia akan pergi?

Malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, ada seorang wanita lain yang berbicara intens dengan Ayahku selain Bibi Ameda dan Bibi Yugao. Terlebih, di jam seperti ini, wanita itu datang ke rumah kami. Dan Ayahku, berkali-kali mengenggam tangannya. Meski terkadang wanita itu bersikukuh untuk menjauh dari jangkuan Ayahku.

Aku meringkuk di balik pagar pembatas. Lampu di atasku sudah padam. Karena memang itulah tradisi rutin di rumahku. Lampu akan padam pukul 10 malam.

Mataku menyipit cepat. Melihat wajah Ayahku... kenapa begitu pilu? Tatapan matanya pada wanita itu... Seolah dia adalah denyut kecil di jantung lemah Ayahku.

"Tidak Tuan Hyuuga. Aku bukan orang yang Anda maksud," kata wanita itu memundurkan posisinya.

Terlihat Ayah mulai menyerah. Tangan wanita itu tak lagi di genggam. Sebaliknya, ia menopang kedua sikunya di atas lutut.

Tak lama kemudian, tawa Ayahku menguar. Kenapa Ayah tertawa tidak jelas seperti itu? Apa wanita itu membuat lelucon di tengah malam begini?

"Sudahlah Tenten. Kau tidak perlu bergurau. Aku tahu kau adalah Istriku," kata Ayah masih tertawa. Menatap wanita itu di balik sudut matanya.

Dari gelagatnya, terlihat bahwa wanita berambut cokelat itu sedikit gelisah. Terlihat dari kaki-kakinya yang seolah bersiap untuk lari dari sana.

"Tuan Neji, aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Aku adalah Rin. Rin Nohara, Sekretaris barumu." Wanita itu mempertegas jati dirinya.

Ayah menggeleng. Dia masih tetap pada pendiriannya.

Melihat itu aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Entah apa yang akan Ayah katakan selanjutnya, aku sungguh tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Sebab kata Ibu, untuk anak seusiaku yang belum menginjak 10 tahun, mengetahui rahasia orangtua adalah hal yang sangat tidak sopan.

Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku. Besok masih hari Rabu. Aku masih harus menemui Bibi Yugao sepulang sekolah. Entah mengapa mememui Bibi Yugao menjadi hal yang begitu penting. Tapi Ayah bilang, Bibi Yugao adalah orang yang tepat untuk menyembuhkan traumaku.

Pintu kamar sudah tertutup. Aku mematikan lampuku dan kembali tidur. Memeluk boneka biru kesayanganku dan menempatkan separuh wajahku di atasnya.

Aku terpejam kemudian. Sesaat setelahnya, aku melihat seseorang duduk di sampingku. Mengusap kepalaku sembari menyanyikan lagu tidur untukku.

"Ibu...," lirihku dalam, di balik secuil kesadaranku.

Ibuku tersenyum menatapku.

" _Selamat tidur Kun._ " Dia mengecup keningku.

Setengah mataku terbuka. Melihat Ibu yang setengah berbaring di atas ranjangku. "Ibu... Tadi kulihat Ayah sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di ruang tamu rumah kita. Apa itu dirimu?" tanyaku.

Ibuku hanya menggeleng. Dia kembali tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku.

" _Bukan. Itu orang lain,_ " jawabnya singkat.

Di tengah kesadaran yang berangsur menghilang, sejenak bibirku terbuka dan berkata, "Itu artinya, daripada aku, Ayah lebih membutuhkan perawatan bukan?"

Sesaat setelah itu, aku terjun ke alam mimpiku. Bermain bersama teman-temanku di bangsal anak tempat aku biasa diterapi.

Aku tidak pernah tahu, kenapa Ayah selalu bersikeras mengatakan padaku bahwa Ibu sedang berada di tempat yang jauh, sementara yang kutahu, setiap malam Ibu selalu menemaniku. Mengelus kepalaku dan mengecup dahiku dengan bibirnya yang dingin itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROFOUND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ibu? Bisa kau ceritakan semua yang terjadi antara Ayah dan Ibu?" tanyaku.

Ibu mengangguk. Garis keriput di sekitar bibir memperlihatkan dirinya.

" _Cerita yang begitu singkat, Kun. Kami pergi berdua tanpa membekali diri kami dengan restu dari kedua belah pihak keluarga._ "

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku.

" _Ingat saat kau berkata ingin menjadi seorang Arkeolog_?"

Aku mengangguk.

" _Ingat juga saat kau menunjukkan gambar_ _The Temple Complex Of Baalbeck_ _yang ada di salah satu bukumu_?"

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk.

" _Ibu meninggalkan Jepang dan Menuju ke Libanon untuk mengetahui seluk beluk reruntuhan itu secara utuh. Agar suatu saat ketika kau bertanya pada Ibu, Ibu tidak akan terbata-bata menjawab pertanyaanmu._ "

"Apakah itu artinya kepergian Ibu disebabkan olehku?"

Ibuku menggeleng dan tersenyum. Pupil cokelatnya tampak menyipit. Malam ini... Ibuku terlihat begitu cantik. Lebih dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

" _Tidak. Itu artinya... Tuhan hanya mengizinkan Ibu untuk menceritakan apa yang Ibu ketahui hanya sampai pada di bagian itu._ "

Hanya setelah itu, aku menganggap semua akan terjadi seperti biasa. Seperti malam indahku selama sembilan tahun terakhir.

Hingga akhirnya, di hari setelah aku genap berusia 17 tahun dua hari yang lalu, Ibu tak pernah lagi menampakkan wajahnya padaku.

"Kun," seruan Bibi Ameda menyeruak di kamarku.

"Ya?"

"Bus sekolah sudah menunggumu. Lekaslah turun," pintanya halus.

Aku segera mengambil ranselku. Berlari ke arah pintu dan memeluk sesaat Bibi Ameda.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya Bibi," kataku lalu berlari. Sembari mengenggam sobekan surat kabar lawas. Berisi berita tentang kecelakaan pesawat yang kudapat dari bibi Ameda pagi ini.

Tepat di bawah tangga, kami berdua berpapasan. Iris senada kami saling tatap. Ayah begitu gagah dengan jas kerja kebanggannya. Melemparkan senyuman khas Hyuuga padaku.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih baik selain terlahir menjadi putranya. Seorang pria pekerja keras, yang tak pernah meneteskan air matanya. Atau bahkan menunjukkan bagian terluar hatinya untuk diratapi orang lain selain dirinya.

 **The End**

 **Selamat soreee~ *karena di sini masih sore* ^O^ Saya kembali dengan sebaris fanfic oneshoot abal di hari ke-6 puasa tahun ini X"D Dalam kesempatan kali ini, ijinkan saya nitip fanfic sederhana ini di archive Tenten :"D Tbh, jika kalian pernah baca buku berjudul 'Teen Ink', mungkin bisa dikatakan fanfic ini terinspirasi dari buku itu :"3 Meskipun saya gak yakin dengan hasilnya :"D Karena terakhir saya baca buku itu waktu masih duduk di bangku SMP kelas 3 X"D**

 **Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu. Krisar bisa di sampaikan di kotak review. Maaf jika ada kekurangan baik yang disengaja maupun tidak. Sampai ketemu di lain kesempatan. Juga selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya. Semoga puasa kalian selalu diberkahi :***


End file.
